Mi regalo de Navidad
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Bella odia la navidad por estar sola. Pero alguien siempre se acuerda de ella. TH—Edward&Bella.


Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie meyer. Ella me los prestó por ser Navidad ;)

**Summary:** Bella odia la navidad por estar sola. Pero alguien siempre se acuerda de ella. TH—Edward&Bella.

**Nota**: Feliz Navidad a todas! Que lo pasen bien con sus familias, que se cumplan todos sus deceos, y recuerden que la Navidad NO ES solo regalos, si no que es poder pasarlo bien junto a su familia. Esto es con mucho cariño, y aunque sea un regalo para mi Fer, también quiero que todas lo disfruten :D ¡Besos! Nos leemos allá debajo xD

* * *

_Jueves, 12:05 a.m_

No. ¡No, no, no, no! Maldito día. Había llegado la temida—al menos por mí— navidad.

Odio esta maldita cosa. ¡No sirve de nada! Para gastar dinero de forma innecesaria. Y nada más. Que horrible. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E.

Okey… Exagero quizás. Pero claro, no tengo familia para disfrutar este día. Apenas y tengo a mi mejor amiga, Alice. Y eso es todo.

Y para colmo, Alice nisiquera estaba en la ciudad. Si no me equivoco, estaba_ recién _devolviéndose a Forks, por que había ido a buscar a su hermano, Emmett, a la novia de éste, Rosalie, y su gemelo, Jasper.

Extrañamente, todos los años me llega un regalo. Y no es de Alice ni de sus padres. Siempre va con mis gustos. Es interesante que alguien que nisiquera conozco se interese por mí. Quizás existía el tal Viejo Pascuero… ¡Naah!

Hace dos años, me regaló orquídeas. El año pasado, me regaló un original especial de Cumbres Borrascosas. Me intrigaba pensar quien podría ser…

Mi teléfono sonó. Corrí a contestarlo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Hola, Bella! —saludó Alice con entusiasmo.

Sonreí.

— Hola Alice. ¿Qué hay?

— Nada nuevo. Estoy llegando a mi casa. ¿Pasarás la Navidad con nosotros?

— Nop. Sin enfadarse, por favor

— Okey—suspiró—, ya es costumbre. Emmett te manda saludos

— Dales los míos a todos.

— Vale. Oye, tengo que colgar. Luego te llamo, ¿Si?

— Okey, al rato hablamos. Adiós.

— ¡Adiós!

El timbre sonó. Colgué el teléfono y corrí a abrir.

No había nadie… Fruncí el entrecejo y entré. Oh, espera.

Salí otra vez y miré el piso. ¡Una carta!

_¿Una carta?_

La tomé y entre. Me senté en el sillón al tiempo que la abría. Leí:

_Querida Bella:_

_Todos los años te dejo un regalo en tu puerta. Espero que te hayan gustado… Este año decidí hacer algo diferente. Se me ocurrió invitarte a cenar…Claro, si no tienes planes. Si tu respuesta es sí, desliza la carta por debajo de la puerta luego de haberla leído. Si tu respuesta es no, pues… lamento mucho haberte molestado, y puedes botar la carta._

_Mandaré un taxi a buscarte para que te lleve esta noche a Rover's, como a las ocho._

_Edward._

Me quedé petrificada. ¡Era un chico! Y me había invitado a cenar. _¡A mí!_

Corrí a la puerta, y deslicé la carta por debajo de esta. Miré por el ojo mágico de la puerta para saber algo más del tal Edward…pero el chico era muy inteligente. Lo había tapado para que no le viera.

Suspiré feliz.

Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

_14:37 p.m_

— ¿Alice?

— Dime, Bella.

— Necesito tu ayuda

— ¿Tú? ¿Mi ayuda?

— Tengo una cita… Y necesito que me arregles…

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Pensé que este día jamás llegaría! —chilló.

Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Puedes, o no?

— ¡Claro, claro! Voy por mis cosas y salgo a tu casa.

Colgué y camine a la cocina. Saqué dos vasos, un poco de jugo y galletas. De seguro estaríamos toda la tarde tratando de arreglarme.

Diez minutos después, el timbre sonó.

Abrí la puerta. Alice entró.

— ¿Con quien es la cita? —inquirió, ordenando su maquillaje en mi mesa de centro. De su bolso sacó un vestido y zapatos. La miré sorprendida

— ¿Cómo demonios caben todas esas cosas en un bolso tan pequeño?

Rió

— ¡Ya dime! ¿Con quien es tu cita?

— ¿Recuerdas que todas las navidades hay alguien que me trae regalos? —ella asintió. Continué: — Hoy me dejó una carta, diciendo que me invitaba a cenar, y que un taxi pasaría por mí a las ocho.

Alice sonrió

— Ven a sentarte. Debo arreglarte.

— Alice, por favor. No quiero demasiado maquillaje, quiero verme natural. Quiero gustarle como soy, no por las miles de capas de maquillaje que me pongas.

— Como digas. Algo natural. Irá bien con tu vestido.

— Gracias

Colocó sombra, brillo, máscara de pestañas, un poco de delineador y me dejo en paz. Luego volvió a sentarme, alegando que faltaba mi peinado. Gemí

Lo único que se, es que ocupó un alisador y un ondulador. De lo demás, ni idea. No dejó que me mirara en el espejo ni una sola vez.

— Terminé. Ahora te pones el vestido. Pobre de ti que te mires una sola vez, por que te arrepentirás, ¿Queda claro?

— Sí, mi general —bromeé

— Iré por algo de comer.

Me quité los pantalones y la blusa con sumo cuidado de no despeinarme. El vestido me lo puse por debajo. Lo abroché al costado y atrás de mi cuello.

Alice volvió con un par de tacones negros.

— No, no, no. No quiero que piense que soy una idiota, quiero que eso lo vea mas adelante.

— Si de verdad le gustas, le gustarás torpe y todo. Póntelos.

— Alice, te lo ruego. Voy a llegar con una contusión cerebral.

— Pero te verás hermosa.

Resoplé

— Es una batalla perdida discutir contigo. —le quité los tacones y me los calcé con cuidado.

* * *

_19:57_

Estaba sentada en el sillón, mordiéndome las uñas hasta más no poder.

— Alice, no voy a poder…

— Sí vas a poder—me contradijo en tono amenazante—, no por nada he estado aquí toda la tarde arreglándote para que te veas una diosa

Entrecerré los ojos con rabia

— Nisiquera me has dejado mirarme al espejo, Alice. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa si me veo o no como una 'Diosa'?

Rió

— Ya casi es hora. Puedes mirarte al espejo.

Volteó el espejo hacia mí. Cuando lo miré, quedé helada

_¿Esa era yo?_

Imposible.

Mi cabello estaba tomado con pequeñas rosas de pinches. Habían tantos rizos que no sabia cual era rizado y cual estaba liso. Mi cabello estaba hermoso. Y el maquillaje era natural, lo que me gustaba mucho. La sombra era marrón claro, al igual que el vestido que estaba usando. El brillo en mis labios me hacía ver más natural aún, y mis pestañas se veían extremadamente gruesas con la máscara.

— Oh —solté.

— No quise ponerte rubor, por que la mayoría de las veces haces el trabajo por ti misma

Mis mejillas se encendieron instantáneamente. Alice sonrió.

— Te ves hermosa, Bells. Enserio que estás muy bonita.

— Lo sé. Gracias, Alice.

— De nada.

El timbre sonó. Solté un grito ahogado

— Relájate, Bella. Todo va a salir bien, ¿Okey? Confía en ti.

— ¿Y como demonios se hace eso? —chillé

Alice suspiró con horror fingido. Me dirigió a la puerta, masajeándome los hombros.

— Cualquier cosa, en tu bolso está tu móvil. Me llamas si algo sale mal, ¿Okey?

Asentí. Alice abrió la puerta.

Un chico vestido de terno apareció afuera. Era alto, delgado, su cabello corto y marrón. Un tanto moreno, y ojos cafés. Por el traje se podía apreciar que tenía un buen cuerpo.

— Buenas noches. ¿Usted es la señorita Isabella?

Tragué saliva

— S-sí, soy yo.

Sonrió

— Mandaron un taxi a por usted. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme?

Asentí.

— Cuídate, Bella.

El chico me llevó hasta el primer piso en un incómodo silencio, que no estaba dispuesta a romper. Salimos a la calle y me condujo a un… ¡¿A UN FERRARI?! Dios, este chico tenía dinero…

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Jacob Black. —se presentó el chico, abriéndome la puerta de copiloto.

Entré y Jacob cerró la puerta. Al segundo siguiente, ya estaba dentro del coche, encendiendo el motor y haciendo un par de cosas que no entendí.

Aceleró y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Alice manejaba mejor que el.

* * *

_20:17_

Jacob estacionó frente a un gran restauran. Nos bajamos y miré el lugar; estaba atestado de gente y coches. Todos habían venido a Seattle.

En el restaurant se leía 'Rover's'. Tragué saliva con dificultad y entramos.

Estaba todo repleto. Pensé que no quedarían mesas, pero Jacob me llevó a la parte trasera.

En ese lugar, habían tres o cuatro parejas, no más. Un solo chico estaba solo.

Apenas nos vio entrar, el chico se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta nosotros con una sonrisa.

Jacob volteó y se fue.

Miré a aquel chico, y supuse que me había equivocado. ¿Él era Edward?

— Hola. Soy Edward Cullen

Sí, el era Edward.

— ¿Nos vamos a sentar?

Asentí mientras examinaba al Adonis que tenía enfrente.

Su cabello era de un extraño tono cobrizo. Era pálido como papel, y sus ojos resaltaban con un color verde esmeralda. Era alto, delgado, y por la camisa que llevaba, se veía que sus brazos estaban un tanto ejercitados.

Corrió la silla para mí y me senté. Él se sentó al frente mío.

— ¿Te molesta saber que te he estado espiando todo este tiempo? —inquirió con voz suave

Negué con la cabeza

— Me parece interesante que alguien sepa tanto de mí—admití con temor.

Él rió.

— Eres interesante —reconoció—, y eso es bueno.

— ¿Interesante yo? —reí— Te equivocas. Soy lo más aburrida que hay. Paso las tardes leyendo y escuchando música. ¿Eso es interesante?

— Hago lo mismo —me explicó—, y, para mí, es _muy_ interesante.

Edward llamó al camarero.

— Dos coca-cola

— De inmediato.

En menos de cinco minutos, el camarero ya estaba de vuelta con las bebidas y dos cartas en su mano.

— ¿Qué quieres comer, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

El camarero no alejaba la vista de mí; me ponía nerviosa. Edward gruñó.

Me entregó la carta y pedí lo primero en la lista.

— Quiero…_ Schäufele*****_

Me sonrió y luego, con un gruñido, se volteó a Edward.

— Yo quiero…_Rehrücken Baden-Baden*****_

— Vuelvo de inmediato.

— ¿Va a gustarme lo que pedí? —pregunté. Edward rió.

— Probablemente sí.

Me reí

— Okey, no puedo aplazarlo más

Lo miré extrañada

— ¿Qué cosa?

Edward suspiró.

— Bella… Mira, yo iba a casa de los Cullen, por que Emmett es mi mejor amigo. Tú a veces ibas también, y estabas con Alice. Yo te miré, y quedé prendado de ti. Nunca nos encontramos, por que siempre alegaba un dolor o que mis padres me retarían si llegaba después de la cena. Pero era sólo por que no me atrevía a mirarte a los ojos y soltar todos mis sentimientos. Y, un día, Alice dijo que pasabas sola las navidades… por que no tenías a tus padres contigo. —se me oprimió el pecho con eso; Alice dijo que jamás lo diría— No te enojes con ella, yo le saqué información—agregó al ver mi expresión—. Desde ese día se me ocurrió dejarte un regalo cada año afuera de tu casa. Y como tenía a Alice de mi lado, sabía tus gustos. Al principio lo hice con temor; pensé que te enojarías y botarías todo a la basura. Pero no hiciste lo que esperaba… Como siempre—suspiró y sonrió—. Estuve toda la semana pasada dudando si mandarte esa carta o no. Tenía miedo a que dijeras que no… Pero lo hice. Y ahora estoy como un idiota cursi diciéndote mis sentimientos.

El aire se me atascó en la garganta.

— ¿Tú…sientes…algo…por mí? —pregunté con voz ahogada, sonrojándome.

Edward me sonrió.

— Bella, yo no siento 'algo' por ti. Yo lo siento todo por ti. —admitió.

Mis mejillas se encendieron hasta alcanzar el rojo máximo.

— Amo tus sonrojos. Antes los tenía que ver a escondidas, ahora los puedo ver frente a frente—rió

— Esto es imposible—murmuré. Edward alzó las cejas

— ¿Imposible? Imposible sería que tu me dijeras que sientes lo mismo.

Inhalé aire

— Yo… yo no te conozco, Edward. Pero… en este poco tiempo, me has hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago—admití. No me sonrojaría mas, por que ya lo tenía impregnado en mis mejillas.

Edward sonrió

— Me gustaría… conocerte de verdad. —Edward tomó mis manos que estaban encima de la mesa. —Claro, si tú me lo permites

Le sonreí

— Permiso concedido

El camarero llegó con nuestros pedidos. Su mirada voló a nuestras manos y entrecerró los ojos con rabia. Puso los platos encima de la mesa y se marchó.

Estuvimos el resto de la noche conversando, riendo y comiendo. Edward empezaba a gustarme enserio.

— Ya es tarde. ¿Quieres… quieres ir a mi casa? —Edward sonrió, parecía acordarse de algún chiste.

_Nunca vayas a la casa del chico en la primera cita_

— Claro.

* * *

_23:09 p.m_

Subimos al coche y Edward aceleró. Iba sumida en mis pensamientos, por lo que no vi ni el recorrido, ni cuando llegamos.

— Debes cerrar los ojos, Bella—susurró Edward en mi oído. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos.

Edward me bajó del coche y me llevó de la mano hasta el ascensor.

— ¿Puedo abrirlos ya? —pregunté.

— No —volvió a susurrar en mi oído.

_¡Iba a matarme!_

Bajamos del ascensor y Edward sacó unas llaves —escuché el golpete entre ellas—. Luego, escuché introducirlas en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Me llevó de la mano y con los ojos tapados hasta adentro.

— Bienvenida a casa —murmuró y me quitó su mano de los ojos.

El salón me parecía un tanto conocido. La cocina igual… Espera. ¡Esta es mi casa!

— ¿Qué hacemos en mi casa?

Edward rió

— _Nuestra_ casa. Me mudo permanentemente

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

— ¡¿Qué?! — chillé

Edward se carcajeó

— Estoy bromeando, Bella. Sólo vine a dejarte; Alice me dio una copia de tus llaves.

Suspiré, ahora aliviada.

— Me asustaste — admití

— Ya es hora de irme… Mañana… ¿Puedo venir a verte?

Le sonreí

— Cuando quieras

Lo conduje a la puerta de entrada y abrí la puerta

— Que descanses, Bella. Buenas noches —se acercó y me beso.

_Un Adonis te besa, ¡¿Y a ti se te ocurre pensar en el último capítulo de los teletubbies?!_

Edward… ¡Edward me estaba besando! Oh, este es el momento más feliz de mi vida…

Le devolví el beso, tímida. Y luego, mandé al infierno mi timidez.

Lo tomé de la nuca y lo atraje más a mí. Edward sonrió en el beso.

Acarició mi mejilla, y se separo.

— Me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Bella.

Sonreí

— ¿Sabes? Es mutuo —reí. Edward besó mi frente y mis labios

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Edward.

Con una última sonrisa, volteó y camino hasta el ascensor.

_Éste_ era mi regalo de navidad. Y, ¿Saben qué? Estaba muy, muy satisfecha con él.

¡No podía esperar a mañana!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_*****__**Schäufele: Es un plato tradicional del sur de Alemania que se suele dar al omoplato del cerdo**_

_*** Rehrücken Baden-Baden:**_ _**Es un plato muy tradicional de la comarca de Baden-baden, Alemania, que consiste en carne del lomo del corzo (**__**Rehrücken**__**) lardeada con rebanadas de speck y envuelta en nata agria, todo ello cocinado al horno.**_

_Estoy un tanto conforme con este Oneshot. Es un regalito de navidad para mi hermanita Fer, que la quiero tanto :D ¡Ojala que te guste, hermanita! Lo hice con mucho cariño para ti._

_Dios, he terminado a las… 1:16 de la madrugada. Buscando platos europeos, restaurants en Seattle, y miles de cosas que necesitaba xD. Espero que les guste! Me dan un review? De regalo de navidad, si?_

_Besos & Bites._

_;Adiós!_


End file.
